The Fox and the Hare
by Mrbattlefield
Summary: Roycewic Wisteria the ex white fang tourturer sets his hopes at setting his life on the righ path and possibly meet a pretty Faunus girl along the way (I'm going to try and make this as close to cannon as possible while putting my own twist on it.)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but my oc

I was walking through Vale at night, dressed in a black leather jacket, a purple tank top with my trusty sword stuck in a flame sheath,black jeans and combat boots and a purple beanie.

Most people wouldn't go walking all willy nilly around town with their own weapons sticking out….. but then again I'm not most people.

I, am Roycewic Wisteria. You know that name? I hope not for your safety, and if you do I'm sorry

Flash back

Two years ago i was standing in a poorly lit room. Screams of pain then filled my ears as I dug a combat knife into some poor sods kneecap.

"Alright, listen, I need you to stop bleeding so much, and also, We just need our information. Then I can let you go!"

The man's face was so a so a tears and was also disfigured after what I did to him. But he still maintained his innocence.

"I….. *exhale* I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU ME- GRAAAAH!"

Why do they always say they don't know?

"Well, maybe he doesn't actually know… hehe, now I kinda feel a bit bad... ending his career like that… but the White Fang need their information nonetheless."

End flashback

I quit that gig a couple months after that day.

As for right now, some people would question why I'm walking around downtown Vale so late at night.

Well, it's because I need to find somewhere to sleep. Sure, the White Fang did have some perks, like allowing me to have a roof over my head, even for two years and little to show for it.

"But still, i need a place to go think…."

As I strolled past a few cracked sidewalks and some stores, i suddenly heard a crash, so decided to hide behind a barrel.

"W-W...What was that noise at this hour?!"

Down the street from me was a small girl dressed in a red hood with a giant scythe in her hands! And she was listening to music…. as there was some random guy asleep by her feet.

"Well…. at least he's alive…. and that chick's okay…... w-wait! Why do I care she hit him?"

Then, four other men that were dressed exactly like the one that was unconscious began to run after the girl right after what I presume is the boss say "Well…. get her!" from what I could hear.

"I hope she's gonna be… W-WAIT. Does she have a scythe?!"

I saw the boss exit the store, and he was dressed in a white suit and a lack bowler hat, and he had a cane as well. "Well it's been fun Red, but I gotta go!" He said.

"Wait is she….. yup, she's chasing baddie up the latter! That's a protagonist for you alright!"

I continued to fast walk down the street after they hopped onto the roof and out of sight. "She'll be fine… yeah...she'll be okay. This isn't your fight, so just keep walking."

I then turned the corner and thought I would never see her again.

Or I thought so till I saw her, a fifteen year old girls, on an airship to Beacon Academy.

I glanced over towards her, and saw that she was talking to blonde girl that was…. Giving her the hardest hug i've ever seen in my life.

"Her again? Wait, who's that she's talking to?" From what I could hear from my peaceful corner of the ship, I heard,

"Doooh! I'm so proud of you!"

Then, at some point after the loud noises ended I hear the girl in Red say, "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

"...Well I definitely missed something." I thought.

Since i thought that this was going to be a long ride, I decided to plug in my earbuds and started to fall asleep to my own screams music… with some disturbed looks from the people around me.

I woke up to hear the same busty blonde screaming and I quote, "Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!" You get the point.

I pulled my beanie over my ears more, being self-couscous when I saw something up ahead.

"Great. it's them…"

"*Gasp!* He's got a fire sword!" And then of course multiple loud and inconsiderate people started to form a crowd and scream as the blonde girl walked away with the crowd, and the girl in Red was left alone…

But, unbeknownst to her, there were multiple bags of luggage set behind her feet… and she began to walk backwards.

"She's gonna knock the girls stuff over behind he- too late."

I decided to go closer to them because another small girl in a very white dress approached the red girl, and her white face was getting red. Very red.

"Holy shit she's red. Okay I'm going to help!" I then walked in between them and looked at them both,

"Hey what seems to be the problem ladies?"

The girl in white started to speak.

"Oh no…"

"She knocked over my luggage and spilled my dust all over the ground!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, the girl in red with bright silver eyes was dazed and then the one, who I'm guessing is a Schnee, shook a dust crystal in front of the red girl's face…

"Wait! The cap isn't sealed!"

I grabbed the crystal and closed as I proceeded to plug the red cloaked reaper's nose. "*sigh* You really shouldn't be waving that stuff around!"

"Oh how would you know how dust works better than me? Weiss Schnee?!" She growled.

"Okay, look 'Schnee', why don't you just start walking already!" I screamed over her.

I turned back around and looked at the little Red. "Hey there I'm Roycewic. Sorry she was harsh, but hey, jokes on her. I kept the Dust" I laughed. She giggled too "Well my name's Ruby, Ruby rose"

Ruby and I both laughed as the guy who barfed on the airship approached us. "Hey there! Bad day?" I asked.

He then looked at me with such a dead glare,

"Wow it's that bad huh?" He said.

"Well I'm Roycewic and this is Ruby Rose!"

"It's just Ruby Rose but my friends call me… well just Ruby" She smiled.

"I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

I snickered a bit at his overconfidence.

As we were walking I saw a girl in black with a bow on her head I've seen before but…. I couldn't remember where from. As she got closer, I noticed her key features like her glowing Hazel eyes.

"Oh well…." i brushed it off.

Ruby then pulled out a giant fucking Scythe and said, "Sooo I got this thing! I call her Crescent Rose! She's my pride and joy! I made her myself"

I nodded, "Cool weapon." But, Jaune looked confused, "Y-You made that?!"

Ruby nodded, " Yeah. everyone at signal makes their own weapons!" Jaune pulled out a sword "Well, i got this sword! The sheath turns into a shield, and then when I get tired of holding it, I put the sword into the sheath!"

They both look at me and I sighed as I unwrap my sword, my pride and joy, off of my back.

"My sword is different. Mostly because you can't see it, it's made out of a….. *sigh* You know even if I explained it you wouldn't get it. Let's just say that the metal bends light around it and makes it invisible" They both then Oooed

"I call her… Deceptions Edge!"

I then looked around, "So now that's out of the way, do you guys know where we're going?"

They looked at me and their faces said it all

"lemme guess nope?"

They nodded 'Yes'

"Welp….. shit."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but my oc

Ruby, Jaune and I walked into the gigantic amphitheater that was packed with other students trying to prove their worth. "Hey Ruby over here!" Yelled a girl in the crowd with blond hair and vibrant lilac eyes.

"Hey there's my sister! See ya later Roycewic! Bye Jaune!" Jaune looked down to the ground in sadness.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked him.

"Oh you know, just wondering where I'm going to find another nice and quirky girl to talk to..."

"Alright well I'm gonna go find a seat. See ya Jaune." I said with little emotion as I walked away with my hands in my pants.

The amphitheater exploded with sound as the renowned Professor Ozpin walked onto the stage.

"Welcome students. Now i will…..keep this brief…. when I look out into this crowd I see nothing but wasted energy and untapped potential. but you're here to change that by tuning and honing your skills, so tomorrow begins the initiation to prove your worth, so please try your best as we will be watching."

"Well that was weird… he seemed kinda…. off" I mumbled to myself. "Oh shit I better go find a place to put my stuff down or all the good spots will be taken!" I thought exaggeratedly to myself.

~~~ Later ~~~

"Great" I sighed and look to my left to two bright silver childish eyes. "Yep I'm sleeping next to Ruby and who I now know as Yang,

Ruby's older and 'punny' sister.

Cuddling my sword as I fell asleep to Ruby talking to that strange Amber eyed, Raven haired girl from earlier.

"Whatever doesn't involve me" I shrugged to my left and held my sword tighter and under my sleeping bag.

"FUCK"

I screamed and all eyes in that dead silent moment was on the nut case who screamed Fuck.

I got up and went to the bathroom shirtless in long purple sweatpants with motionless in white's logo (it's a m with a skeletal middle finger for the I and and w) "Only thing I hate about being shirtless is that everyone sees my tattoos and my scars….. but then again you tend to get them in this line of work"

~~~ Flush bathroom break ~~~

"Time to hit the- HEY, he has my fuckin sword… How the hell did he find it!"

A man in baggy black sweatpants and tank top was juggling my sword.

"Hey douchebag hand the blade back over" I yelled to the knobhead with the douchey haircut. "Is he gonna-... Yep he opened his mouth"

"Name's Cardin and this looks like a mighty fine blade you got here!" he said while unsheathing the blade.

"Oi give it here and I don't care what you're name is don't touch my shit!" I yelled to the incomponent prick.

"Oh yeah you and what army?" he laughed at the same time while saying it, smacking his buddies in the arm like a jokester. "Oh yeah such very undouchey thing to say" *cough cough* sarcasm *cough cough*

"Give. It. Back. Final warning" I threatened with a challenging glint in my violet eyes!

"Oh now he looks scared is he gonna piss himself?" I laugh to myself stifling a laugh.

"You win this round chump watch yourself on the initiation grounds." he said slamming my sheathed blade into my chest.

"Fuck you dick bag" I thought as I walked to a scared Ruby to reassure her and say goodnight and go to bed. "Night little red riding hood." I mutter, climbing into my warm and comfortable sleeping bag and going to sleep with beowolves dancing around in my head….


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything but my oc

Dancing beowolves with tiny hats and canes…. Yep that's what I'm dreaming about

"*crack*"

"… What was that?"

"*crack, crack*"

Now I'm confused but then I slowly opened my violet eyes to see Cardin with my arm behind my back… "Oh that's that noise

... it's my arm giving out…." I started to chuckle to myself as I pushed him with my good hand and cracked my wrist.

"Better."

I slid out of my sleeping bag and headed to the bathroom to Relieve myself as per usual with my blade this time.

~~~ Flush ~~~

"Ugh" I groaned as went to wash my hands, but then my eyes met my reflection as I ran my hand across my chin.

I stared at my tired violet eyes and looked across my other features.

My kept purple hair hanging down into my face. "Enough waiting. Time to go kick some ass!" I walked back to my sleeping bag and grabbed my duffle bag.

I got dressed in my combat gear consisting of a black armless duster that went to the floor and a hood, a black shoulder arm carrier that had dust crystals in it, combat boots, black fingerless gloves and two mechanical grappling hooks that instead of hooks have kunai attached to the wires.

"Comfortable as always" I turned around and sae my emblem of my trusty sword stabbing into the ground with flames erupting around it.

~~~ Later at the locker room ~~~

"Today i'm going to let my weapon do the talking!" An energetic Ruby shouts excited about initation as I sighed and yawn.

Ruby stopped her ranting and looked at me with concern. "Are you okay Royce?"

"Yep never *yawn* better, just a bit tired is all little rose." She shook it off. "Okay I'll see you out there then!"

~~~ Jump cut to cliff face ~~~

Readying up, Professor Ozpin started to address what was going to happen.

"You are going to be thrown into these infested woods by those pressure plates underneath you. To find the jungle temple and grab a relic of your choice. Any questions?"

"-Oh yes! I almost forgot, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next. four. years!"

Jaune raised his hand up. "Sir are you going to give us a parachute or something?"

"No. You will be using a landing strategy of your own. " professor Ozpin answers.

*boing* and I was thrusted into the air!

"Smell that fresh air!"

" The wind on my face, the tree line getting close! -WAIT the tree line is getting close! That's not good not good at all!" I thrusted my hand out, shooting the kunai grappling hook embedding it into a thick tree.

I repeated the same thing over to slow my descent until I collided with I the ground with a thud.

I unsheathed Deceptions Edge with a glint in my violet eyes. "Let's get started shall we?" I smiled psychotically and I started to head south.

I was hacking into some leaves and before long, I heard growling and the sound of gunfire, so I sprinted to the sound of the ravenous noise.

"Be okay please be okay…."

When I showed up, i saw Yang and the mysterious Amber eyed ravenette standing on scorched grass… "What the fuck just happened?" I thought to myself before voicing the same sentence to the girl who looked like she flew too close to the sun.

"Oh note to self, don't touch the scantily clad blonde brawler's hair for I will lose a finger… Or my life if I do!" I said to Yang before she cracked a smile.

"Hey Royce how's the wild jungle treating you?" She asked politely

"Oh you know… never better. I just heard an explosion and came to see a blonde and some other chick on scorched grass… Who are you by the way?" I ask to the mysterious stranger.

"Blake."

" one word, two syllables… That's all I get out of her." Before I had a chance to ask any questions, Yang started dragging me and Blake towards the direction she thought the jungle temple was in

~ A short time later ~

"Wow she was actually right and without any bloodshed." I shrugged my shoulders to myself.

Yang ran up and asked Blake if they could choose a relic, but Blake turnsed down the choice and Yang asked, "How about a cute little pony?!"

"Sure." Blake responds coldly to Yang's childish antics.

I walked up to the pedestal and grab the bishop chess piece before putting it in my pocket.

"AAHHH!" I hear someone shriek as I look ed around to see where it was coming from

Blake then pointed out the one direction I didn't look wanna guess… Yup it was up.

"Hey Yang is that you're sister falling?"

And boy was she falling fast. Yang started freaking out as her sister started getting closer and closer to the ground...


End file.
